


Equilibrium

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Poly, Dom/sub, Dominant!Danse, Double Penetration, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor/Arthur Maxson - Freeform, Polyamory Negotiations, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Cyn lets Danse take control, and he takes it further than she ever expected.It's time to figure out what they all need as a trio.Set while Arthur is away in the Capital Wasteland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a junk prompt on Tumblr. They asked for Blast Radius, Handcuffs, and Holotags. It became a bit more than a drabble.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this as it was a dynamic I wanted to explore with this OT3. 
> 
> If you haven't already, please check the tags. I tried to include everything. Let me know if there's anything I missed.

Cyn finished the last of her tea and set the cup on the table, stretching her long legs and placing them on Danse’s lap. She was happy to see him, and she knew he was happy to be there too, even though he only had about fourteen hours to spare before he headed back to the Prydwen.

Arthur had been gone to the Capital Wasteland for a little over two weeks, and Danse had been filling in for him. Cyn had been busy with the harvest in her garden on Spectacle Island, and neither of them had seen each other for what felt like ages. But Danse had managed to shuffle some things around to come spend the night, and after they had eaten lunch they curled up on the couch, just happy to be together.

Danse ran his hand up Cyn’s leg and looked at her, admiring her slim form in the jeans and blue plaid shirt she liked to wear for working in the garden. She always looked good, even in work clothes. He smiled at her. “What should we do now?” he asked, hoping she would suggest something sexy.

“Hm…” she said, tapping her finger on her chin. The twinkle in her eye let him know she had something diabolical planned, and he narrowed his eyes at her, waiting to see what she came up with.

“I was thinking. Maybe we should play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

“A board game. We can make it interesting. Whoever wins gets to handcuff the loser to the bed.”

Danse raised one heavy brow. That sounded… interesting. Not to mention, they were both pretty evenly matched at chess. Of course, Arthur almost always beat them both. But at least against Cyn, he stood a fair chance.

“You’re on,” he said.

“Great!” Cyn chirped, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and hopping to her feet. Danse was a little dazed, her sweet scent clouding his mind as he watched her skip across the room to the shelf. 

So dazed, in fact, that it wasn’t until she plopped down on the floor with Blast Radius that he realized that she hadn’t grabbed the chess board at all. 

“Hey, Cyn! Blast Radius? Really? That’s a child’s game! It takes no skill at all to win, just pure chance!”

Cyn laughed and winked. “Well, you better hope you get lucky then, big guy.”

Danse scowled at her, but sat up on the sofa and watched her as she set it up.

The first few rolls went Cyn’s way, and she was soon in the lead. Danse could practically envision his chances of having his way with Cyn evaporating with every turn. He was surprised how badly he wanted to win. As much as he liked being at Cyn’s mercy, he suddenly found the idea of turning the tables on her to be really, really appealing.

And so Danse did something he never thought he would do. Something that went against the very core of his person, that contradicted the very coding in his synthetic DNA…

He began to cheat.

He started subtly, rolling a four and moving five, reading the draw cards as more favourable than they actually were. 

But it didn’t take long for Cyn to catch on to what he was doing. She wasn’t stupid. But rather than call him out on it, she began cheating too, blatantly digging through the deck and moving her piece amounts that in no way resembled the numbers she rolled.

Except… she was cheating in his favour. She was actively trying to lose. 

Danse laughed as he lapped her on the board for the second time, realizing what she was doing. She was letting him win. She _wanted_ him to restrain her.

And the realization was doing wonderful, terrible things to his libido.

His dick was so hard, he could barely think straight. He was flushed and hot, and all he wanted was for this damn game to be over so he could drag her to their bedroom. It certainly didn’t help that she was teasing him relentlessly, “accidentally” popping buttons open on her shirt and then leaning forward to give him an unobstructed view down her cleavage, biting her lip as she pondered her moves, and looking at him with her eyes big and blue and round in that way she knew drove him wild.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Blast Radius was reached. Danse hit the button in the middle, setting the game aglow, then in the same movement grabbed her and dragged her across the game, his mouth crashing down on hers and pieces scattering every which way. 

“You’re mine now,” he said against her mouth, and she nodded.

“Yes, Paladin.”

The way she said it, all breathy and submissive, calling him by his rank, only escalated his arousal. Somehow she knew what buttons to push.

“Go in the bedroom and strip. Wait for me on the bed.” 

Cyn hopped to her feet without hesitation and headed to the bedroom. Danse wanted nothing more than to follow her, but he waited a moment, clearing up the game. Partly because he wanted to give her a chance to comply, but also because he needed a moment to control himself. He didn’t want to rush in there and maul her. They had all afternoon. He wanted to make sure they were both going to enjoy it.

When he had composed himself enough to follow, he strode down the hall to the bedroom, opening the door to find her there on the bed, naked, her copper skin gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. She was lounging on the bed, her pose both alluring and shy somehow at the same time, her leg drawn up to hide her womanhood and her shining black hair rippling down over her shoulders and over her breasts, both hiding her and hinting at the lush feminine flesh at the same time. He could just barely see the gleam of her holotags nestled in between her breasts.

He saw that she had taken out the handcuffs and placed them on the night stand, and he eyed them for a minute before deciding to wait. He wanted to see how submissive she intended to be first.

“Come over here and undress me,” he told her, and when she immediately got to her feet and approached him, he smiled. She smiled back, her eyes shining, before she began unbuttoning his shirt.

She pushed it off his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest and stomach, before starting on his pants. She got the belt open and the button before he stopped her with a word.

“Wait. Don’t take my pants off all the way. Just take out my cock.”

She nodded, and he looked down at her on her knees in front of him as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, just as he’d asked. Her slim, soft fingers wrapped around it for just a moment, but before she could retreat, he stopped her.

“Just…” his voice was harsh and raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Just take it in your mouth, suck it.”

He didn’t often tell her what to do, but she obeyed immediately, engulfing him in her hot mouth in one fluid motion, her hand wrapped around the base, and then sucking hard. She turned her eyes up to him and he looked down at her, resting his hand in her hair. 

She was so confident, so in control all the time, that it nearly undid him to see her like this, on her knees before him, cloaked only in her hair, sucking his dick at his command. He started directing her, using filthy words as he ordered her to speed up, slow down, lick his shaft, or tongue the very tip, and everything he told her, she did. 

Cyn was good with her mouth, although not quite as talented as Arthur, and she knew what he liked, so he knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. As much as he wanted to keep going, he knew he needed to stop her if he was going to get her into the handcuffs as promised. 

“Stop, Cyn,” he rasped, and she obeyed immediately, albeit with a saucy smirk. “Go get on the bed.” She sashayed to the bed and laid down, and Danse admired her for a moment before picking up the handcuffs. He snapped one onto her wrist, looped it around the bedframe, and then snapped the other end to her other wrist. 

Once she was secure, she looked up at him. “What are you going to do with me?” she asked. 

Danse had to think about it. What was he going to do with her? She was on her back, sprawled out, her arms above her head and her core exposed. She was open to him, her pink centre moist and tempting, and he wanted to drive into her until she screamed his name.

He dropped his pants, then crawled on top of her on the bed. His holotags dragged up her body, clinking against hers. He lowered himself, rubbing his body against hers, knowing the hair on his chest was rubbing against her sensitive nipples.

His cock rubbed between her legs and his whole body pressed into her. He kissed her mouth, first, tasting her for a long moment, then he started on her ear and throat. She always smelled so amazing, and now was no different, a light cinnamon fragrance that made him want to lick every inch of her. 

As he tasted the sensitive skin behind her ear she shuddered and cried out. He licked her delicately and she writhed, spreading her legs a little wider. He slipped his hand between her legs. She was ready for him already. But he had no intention of giving in so easily. He tweaked her nipples, pinching them until she moaned, and by the time he had her begging, he was aching to be inside her. 

But not yet. 

When he got up from the bed she cried out, and he smiled a bit at her eagerness. She was usually the one in control and Danse was looking forward to using some of her own tricks against her. 

In the closet, Cyn had a box of goodies; odds and ends she had collected over her time in the Commonwealth, and which they often used in their play. He pulled that box out now, digging around until he found the item he wanted. 

It was a fancy hairbrush. He smiled as he thought back on some of the things it had been used for. He happened to know that it was a particular favourite of Cyn’s, its ridged handle just the right shape and texture to give her pleasure. 

He grinned. This was going to be great.

Once he put the box back, he turned to the bed, admiring Cyn once again. Her chest heaved, and she looked at him through lowered lashes, practically daring him to drop whatever he had planned and fuck her. 

He was not going to give in. 

He did realize, however, that she wasn’t exactly situated how he needed for what he wanted. 

He unlocked her wrist from the bed and dragged her to the side, pulling her arms behind her back and locking them together again. He grabbed some pillows, stuffing them beneath her and raising her ass in the air. Satisfied with this new arrangement, he climbed over her, pressing himself to her from chest to knee, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin beneath him, her whole body open to him. He brushed her hair aside and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, causing her to shudder against him.

“Do you remember the words?” He whispered into her ear. 

Cyn was in a fog of arousal, but she was coherent enough to respond to Danse’s question. The three of them had discussed safe words and boundaries a long time ago, but it was rarely an issue. 

Although she had had hints that Danse had a more dominant side to him, he had never really let himself go before. The fact that he was reminding her about safe words now made her wonder how far he meant to go. 

She wasn’t concerned. She trusted Danse, and she knew he would never do anything to harm her. But she was still curious. How much had he been holding back all this time? Danse rose, and she felt him shuffling around behind her, and her anticipation heightened. Her pussy was practically tingling in eager excitement.

A moment passed, and Danse was back, smoothing his hand over her ass. He stroked her in soft circles, his fingertips almost, but not quite, brushing her sex. She pushed back, arching her ass higher, eager for more. Her hands, bound behind her back, were helpless, her face pressed into the bedding, and she was ready… so ready.

But what came was not what she expected. With a loud crack, Danse’s palm connected with her ass. 

He’d spanked her before, playfully, but this was serious and deliberate. It stung a little, but he resumed stroking her, and it felt good. It wasn’t terribly painful, but the way he stroked her, soothing her, increased her sensitivity tenfold. 

A moment later, and another crack, the other side this time. She moaned, loudly, and he squeezed her lightly in response. 

Again, one slap on each side, his hands soothing her again, his fingers almost, but not quite brushing the mound of her pussy, and she was whimpering, begging him to touch her. 

When he did, the lightest brush of his fingertip against her slick folds, and she was so close to coming, so close, she just needed one more touch…

But he pulled back again, resuming his stroking of her backside.

When she had calmed down a little, feeling less like she was going to explode, he shifted position again. She waited, but not for long. She gasped when she felt his lips on her ass, his rough stubble scraping her overly sensitive skin, and when his tongue lightly traced her pussy lips, she felt herself again trembling at the brink.

He withdrew again, leaving her panting in need. 

Her keening gasps into the blanket were becoming desperate when he spanked her again. This time, it was not with his hand. He had smacked her with the back of the hairbrush.

He didn’t hit her any harder than he had with his hand, but she was shocked nevertheless. It was more the idea that he had spanked her with the brush, rather than any real pain, but she felt jolted suddenly out of the high place she was at, hesitating for a moment as to whether or not she wanted him to continue. She almost asked him to stop. 

Almost. She reminded herself that she trusted him, and that he wasn’t hurting her, and she took a deep breath, waiting for whatever came next. 

It was his mouth again, on her ass and pussy, and soon her brief hesitation had vanished as he brought her higher again, alternating his lips with smacks from the hairbrush, three, four more times. 

She was nearing the point where it was becoming unbearable when she felt his mouth on her asshole, his tongue probing her, and then he replaced it with a finger, pushing it gently inside her. She tensed for a moment and he paused, sensitive to her reactions, but when she didn’t stop him he continued, licking her and probing her in turns for a moment, before reaching into the nightstand for the oil she kept there for just this purpose. 

When he returned, his fingers slid more easily into her ass, and she relaxed, spreading her legs and breathing deeply as he worked her open. By the time he had two fingers in her she was moaning at the pleasant fullness, rocking against him as he pressed into her. He was good at this, knew how to stretch her without hurting her, and she relaxed more and more as he took his time with her.

Her pussy felt empty and neglected. Danse ran his fingers over her occasionally, spreading her slick and making her crave more, but most of his attention was on her ass, and soon she was keening in need, feeling both over- and under-stimulated at the same time.

She spread her knees further, tipping her ass higher in hopes he would pay more attention to her pussy, and finally she was rewarded… although not in the way she had anticipated. Instead of fingers, or cock, Danse was probing her pussy gently with the thick handle of the hairbrush.

She had used it on herself before, but it had never occurred to her for one of her boys to use it on her, and she bit her lip as the textured handle slid inside her. Danse didn’t hesitate. He began moving the brush in and out, fucking her with it, and the ridges rubbed against her in just the right way that soon she was teetering at the edge for what felt like the fiftieth time this afternoon. 

But again, he didn’t let her come. He held it still, waiting for her blood to cool, and then leaving it inside her, returned to her ass. 

He had three fingers in her now, and the hairbrush in her pussy, and it was amazing. He was moving faster, fucking both her holes, licking at her, and she couldn’t help but wish Arthur was there, his cock filling her as Danse took her from behind.

As if he had read her mind, he withdrew again, and pushed her legs together, making sure the brush was lodged deep inside her, and then he was pressing his cock into her ass.

He was not met with much resistance; he had prepared her well. And when he sank home, his cock filling her, while her pussy held the brush in place, she finally came, clamping down on both items, and Danse swore before withdrawing, only to slam into her one more time before he pulled out, splashing his hot cum on her ass and back, and coating her bound hands.

Danse only gave himself a minute to recover before he removed the hairbrush gently from her still-pulsing cunt and unlocked the cuffs, ducking into the bathroom for a hot cloth to wipe her down. It felt amazing on her sensitive ass cheeks, and when he was done and laid down behind her, gathering her into his arms, she pressed her ass to his belly and savoured the feel of him behind her.

Cyn was sated, comfortable, and well satisfied, and it wasn’t long before she felt herself begin to doze off. But before she slipped entirely into oblivion, she was jolted awake by Danse’s voice, muffled by her hair.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, so quietly she almost didn’t hear him.

“Sorry for what?”

“For… all that. It wasn’t very dignified. You deserve better.”

She lay still for a moment, processing what he had said. She didn’t feel that he had done anything that merited an apology, but she was somewhat concerned that he did. She turned over in his arms so she could face him. His eyes were closed and he was frowning.

“Danse.”

He didn’t respond.

“Danse,” she said again, and he opened his eyes reluctantly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. If I didn’t like it, I would have stopped you.”

“I know. I know. I just feel like I took something… from you. Humiliated you somehow. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“You did nothing wrong, Danse. I didn’t mind it. I liked it. I’ll be honest with you, sometimes I feel like I have to step in and take control and I don’t mind stepping back sometimes and handing over the reins.”

“I don’t mind that,” Danse said. He was silent a long time before he continued, “but sometimes, I feel like everything in my life has been out of my control. My supposed childhood, my… Cutler. Finding out I was a - a synth. I don’t always know who I am, and sometimes I feel like no matter how hard I try I’m just being buffeted by fate, somehow. But today I felt in control, and free, somehow.”

“So what’s bothering you?” 

“I feel like I had to take something from you in order to have that feeling.”

Cyn reached up and touched his face, looking in his eyes, eyes she loved so much, set in the battle-scarred and lined face of the man she adored more than anybody else on earth, save one.

“You didn’t take anything from me, Danse. It was freely given. And honestly, I felt like you lifted a burden from me for just a moment.”

She thought for a moment. “Have you wanted to do this for a while?” There had been indications. He often moved boldly, made decisions and pushed her and Arthur where he wanted them to be. But looking back, she wondered if maybe he wasn’t holding back. Especially if he feared that he was taking control from them. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sometimes… sometimes it’s all I can do not to drag you both around, forcing you both to take orders, follow my commands.”

“Danse, you can’t hold back on what you need. Obviously this has been bothering you. I think we need to talk about this again when Arthur gets back.”

Danse frowned for a moment. Cyn could practically read his mind.

“Have you ever talked to him about this? Have you ever done anything like this with him? Taken control?”

Danse looked almost shocked at the idea. If it weren’t such a vulnerable moment for him, she would have laughed. Instead she simply smiled. “Why not?”

“He’s… he’s the Elder.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything here. And you know it. We’ve never pulled rank on each other except as a joke. You know we leave that all behind when we come here. It’s why you built this place.”

“Yeah…” Danse still sounded hesitant. 

“Danse you need to talk to him about this.” She closed her eyes for a moment, picturing Arthur there, the way he worked so hard, the way she and Danse always had to pry him from the paperwork he insisted on bringing every time he came, the way, once he was relaxed, he was always so... amenable to whatever she suggested.

“I think Arthur is so used to being in command, taking responsibility for so much, that I think he needs what you’re offering.” Danse’s eyebrows lifted in interest as she spoke. “You know how he is, how we have to make him give in and just _enjoy_ himself here, and how when he just does what we say, he’s always more relaxed afterwards. I think… I think he needs to give up control sometimes the same way you need to take it. 

“I loved what we did today, Danse, but I don’t _need_ that. I don’t really need to take control either. It is fun, but in a lot of ways it’s just a game for me. Playacting. I think you both have needs only the other one can really, truly fulfil. And I think you need to discuss that soon.”

Danse closed his eyes and held her tightly, thinking about what she had said. He ran his hand over her hair and imagined Arthur, bound beneath him. Both of them. Obeying him, following his commands. Fuck, he was already getting hard again just at the idea. 

“Yeah, maybe.”

“No maybes. We don’t have to do that all the time. But I think sometimes would be good for both of you. Talk to him. I can be there if you like, if it makes you both feel safer. You know whatever you need, I’ll be there for you.”

“I know.”

He was quiet so long she began to think he fell asleep.

Finally he spoke. “Cyn, I love you so much. What did we ever do to deserve you?”

“I suspect you were in charge of some kind of extremely benevolent orphan and kitten rescue squad in a past life, probably. It’s the only explanation.”

Danse chuckled, pulling her close for a kiss. Her hand, trapped between them, brushed his semi-hard arousal, and she giggled. “Hm… what have we here?” she whispered, wrapping her fingers around him. “Is this for me or because we were talking about tying Arthur to the bed and having our wicked way with him?”

“Yes,” Danse said, rolling on top of her and covering her mouth with his.


End file.
